Upon a Star
by TheXWheelXInXTheXSky
Summary: A year after the fall of Handsome Jack a pair of brothers are heading towards Pandora, home to the legendary Vault hunters with news of something even greater then the vaults, but why not just claim this treasure for themselves you ask? Heheheh, come inside and I will tell you a new story, one written in blood, skag piss and Explosions.
1. Echo log: 00

Borderlands 2

~Upon a Star~

Echo Log: 00

"REMEMBER TO BRUSH YOUR F*CKING TEETH, NOTHING IS MORE AWESOME THEN GOOD HYGIENE EXCEPT-"

"Except treating woman with respect, got it Pops." The man said with the corner of his mouth turned up in smile as he sat back in the pilot's chair, staring at the digi-screen showing the face of his father. His father was older, wore a bandana with his long curly brown hair flowing down his back and was built like a professional body builder with a full mustache. He was shirtless, like usual and had on a pair of aviator sunglasses as a single tear slipped down his right cheek.

"I am so proud of you two, going off on a badass adventure of Badassatude." His father said before screaming out. "FATHERLY PRIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEE! Meowowowowowowoowowowow!" He finished with an air guitar solo and his son just shook his head slowly, his smile spreading.

"Pops, I think you're more excited about this then we are." He said and his father held up his hand as it formed a rockers salute.

"Of Course I am, you're heading to the most Bad ass place in the universe to recruit the most Bad ass people I have ever met to go on one of the most bad ass adventures I have ever heard of." His father looked at his hand and started counting his fingers. "That's like three times, no like four-F*CK IT THAT'S BAD ASS AS F*CKING SH*T! F*CK MATHAMATICAL SKILLS!"

The man let out a hearty laugh before sitting forward. "Anyways pops, I am going to have to go, we are getting ready to pass through orbit and you know how twitchy the comms get with that."

"Of course, tell Malcolm that I MOTHER F*CKING LOVE HIM!" His father bowed his chest out as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "FATHERLY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!"

"No worries there pops I will pass it along. I'll see ya back home." And with that he cut the communication with his father and sat back in his seat, eyes peering out at the planet before him. It was a shitty looking place, a globe of mostly brown with a smattering of green and blue. He wondered why anyone would live on such a piece of shit planet but then he thought again. His father liked the place, so it couldn't be that bad.

He pulled up the in ship comms on his Hud and clicked on the option for Malcolm's room. The comm opened a moment later and he was met with a jarringly loud blast of sound that was the sorry excuse for music these days. He looked through the digi-screen to see his brother deep in his work. Malcolm was dressed in a set of old jeans and a grease stained white shirt, a wielders mask covering his face as sparks flew from the piece of metal he was working on. He, like himself, was a broad man if not particularly tall, his shoulders wide and his hips slender. It was perhaps the only trait they shared, next to their eyes.

He didn't bother trying to get his brothers attention with his voice; between the music and the wielding it would be impossible. Instead he reached onto the console of buttons and controls before him and pressed a big red button labeled 'Malcolm'. He didn't flinch as the ear piercing screech transferred over the comm.

His Brother flipped out at the sound, tipping his stool over as his bare feet swung up and become the only visible part of his brother. It took a moment but the music cut as Malcolm's face popped onto the screen, the wielder's mask up and a Smile breaking the handsome face his brother had. Malcolm was definitely the more attractive of them, his face had that innocent look but his eyes, a deep blue like his own, held a mischievous glint and his hair was cut short and blond. "Oh, hey Big Bro, sup?"

"Get up here, the planets in sight and we are about to hit orbit." He said before pausing and as if just remembering added. "Oh, and Pops says to give all his love." Malcolm's face split in a smile like the sun.

"I'll be right up!"

~Malcolm~

Malcolm cut the comm and quickly changed his clothes, dropping the jeans and dirty shirt for a cleaner pair of jeans, black of course; his shirt [spoiler: Its Black]was black, short sleeved and had a Baddassasaurus Rex printed on the back with the words 'EXPLOSIONS!' written in raised letters on the front in a diagonal line across his chest. (Estimated Bad ass Level: OVER NINE THOUSAND! CULTURAL REFERENECE, F*CK YEAH!) He pulled on his socks and steel toe boots before walking over to his work bench and strapping the device he had been working on to his left arm.

It looked like an old metal gauntlet that reached up close to the joint of his elbow, the first two joints of his fingers revealed. The palm of the gauntlet was a digital touch screen interface that buzzed to life as he touched it with a fingertip, lights peppering the underside of the gauntlet and a set of wires slithered out from the base of the gauntlet, sliding up his arm and into his shirt, a bright light quickly shooting through the fabric near his heart with a clicking sound.

"Better." Malcolm said as he flexed his hand, massive spikes digi-structing from his knuckles that flashed a series of different colors and elements. Green for Corrosive, light Blue for electric, Red for Flame, orange for Explosive, Purple for slag, White for Ice, Pink for Poison and Black for everything. He had called the Gauntlet 'F*CK YEAH!' But his brother had told him that was a stupid ass name and dubbed it 'RAINBOWS KILL, F*CK YEAH!'

His Brother rocked.

Malcolm made his way through the ship; it was only built for the two of them specifically but had enough rooms and supplies for at least twenty people. It had been decked out to be completely fucking awesome with Bad ass class Thrusters and designed to look like the creature on the back of his shirt. Their father had really liked the Badassasaurus Rex.

He got to the bridge and walked up behind his brother in the pilot's seat. He looked at the planet before them, his thoughts different from his brothers. He didn't see the barren wastes, the massive deserts, the lack of water and forest. He saw a world for the strong, a place that would forge a person in its barren wastes, or destroy them without care. This place was a place for Bad Asses to live.

"Hell. Yeah." Malcolm said with a small smile, his eyes ablaze. His brother looked up at him, crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Figures you would like this place." He said.

Malcolm looked down at his brother and gave him a devilish smile. His brother was taller than he was, a bit broader and was the better looking of them with a strong jawline and mature face. Though he seemed to have a scowl on his face permanently that made people usually avoid him, though that was in actuality, just his face. His deep blue eyes were sharp and piercing and he had a trimmed beard following his jawline with shoulder length, wavy, strawberry blond hair. He had a pair of square shaped, black glasses perched on his nose.

He wore a simple pair of blue jeans, black converses (Vintage mind you, Estimated price: 2.6 million. F*CK YEAH, SENSELESS SPENDING FOR FASHION!) A Black shirt and a Dark blue Duster jacket cut to his knees with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and held there by his large forearms. His brother was built like their father, his muscles well defined and solid. He had a pair of tactical black gloves on and his right arm was covered in a large tattoo.

It ran up and down his arm, it was a large piece that resembled old Tribal markings they had seen back on their home world in old vids of the distant past. Hard edges, sharp, jagged points that formed a beautiful pattern on his arm colored a deep blue. It continued up to his finger tips and flowed over to the underside of his hand, tracing back down to reconnect to the piece on the bottom of his arm forming a single, complete work that had no ending or beginning.

His Brother rocked.

"Come on Lance, can't tell me that the thought of this place doesn't get your blood pumping!?" Malcolm said as Lance, his brother, looked back at the planet, his face straight and unreadable.

"That is what worries me most." Lance said quietly, Malcolm furrowed his brow in confusion at his brother's words. "Anyways, get into your seat, we will be hitting orbit soon."

Malcolm blinked then nodded before taking a seat in the co-pilots chair. Lance pushed a small button on the bottom side of his arm rest and a set of seat belts shot out and clipped together before tightening around them and locking them to their seats.

"ENTERING THE F*CKING ATMOSPHERE!" A synthesized, female rocker voice said through the comms as the ship began to rattle, and flames broke over the ships nose as the kinetic shields fought against the planets ozone.

~Surface~

Down on the planet's surface a small dog like creature looked up at the small streak that was forming across the sky, its face splitting in two down the middle as it roared before returning to its meal of human flesh. Far to the south of this creature was parked a runner, a single person seated up on the vehicles roof, the guns barrel running over her shoulder as she watched the streak through the scope of her rifle. "What do we have here?" The woman said to herself as she lowered the gun, her golden eyes unblinking as the Streak grew larger, closer.

In just a few moments she could clearly see the ship as it streaked towards her, another moment and it would pass right over her and she blinked as she realized it was shaped like-"A Dinosaur?" the woman said as the ship shot over her. Another moment passed as she turned to watch the ship, her gaze never wavering until three other, smaller streaks shot over her. She furrowed her brow as she realized they were anti-air missiles.

~Lance~

Lance blinked as they grew closer to the ground, shaking his head. He had thought that for a quick moment he had seen something on the ground, a vehicle perhaps but he let it go, after all what did one vehicle matter? He looked up at the digi screen when the alarm started blaring and the computer shouted out. "YOU GOT SOME F*CKING MISSLES LOCKED ONTO YOUR ASS!"

"Shit!" Lance said as he flipped the auto pilot off, pulling the ship up from its descent as he fired the counter measures, a set of bright flares flying out from the stern and firing of towards the missiles, the first missile blew past the counter measures but the last two locked onto the flares and smashed into them, a massive explosion forming from each and as they exploded the words "EXPLOSIONS!" and "AWESOME!" formed in the resulting explosions.

Malcolm closed his eyes, unworried as his brother piloted the ship. This hadn't been the first time they had been in a situation like this and his brother was an expert pilot. Lance was taking the ship through a series of maneuvers through a canyon that he had flown into, the ship was big and slow compared to the missile that was quickly catching up to them so their only chance to get away from it was too out maneuver it.

He pulled the ship directly up, hitting the after burners to get a boost of speed that shot them up past the clouds and got some room between them and the missile and as they reached to upper atmosphere he cut the after burners and watched the digi screen as it read out how close the missile was.

"FIVE HUNDRED METERS, FOUR FIFTY, THREE SEVENTY, TWO HUNDRED, ONE HUNDRED, F*CK ITS ON TOP OF YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lance activated the bottom thrusters and the ship was shot out of the missiles flight path, Lance caught a quick look at the missile as it passed by three feet from the cock pit. It was a long, red missile that had the design of a naked woman wearing a strange white mask straddling the words BANDIT on the side. Lance cut the engines and the ship began falling back towards the planet as the synthesized female voice let out a "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT WAS F*CKING BAD ASS!"

Malcolm nodded as the ships nose pointed back at the ground that was getting rapidly closer. "Damn good on brother." Lance gave him a thumb up as he fed power back to the main thrusters, pulling the ship up gently to level off a good thousand feet over the ground.

Lance raised a brow as the computer called out. "YOU GOT A MOTHERF*CKING CALL ON LINE BAD ASS!" Malcolm frowned as Lance opened the comm channel.

"Hello?" He said as the face of a striking woman appeared on the digi screen.

She had The strangest eyes he had ever seen, they were a Golden color that looked like they could pierce through rock. She had sharp features and pale white skin, he also noticed the beginning of a blue tattoo running down from the middle of left side of her neck, the right side having a fur covered collar rising up.. Her hair was odd, starting red but growing slowly white the farther down it went and her bangs were swept out to the right side of her face, forming spike like protrusions.

"Stop, you're flying into an ambush!" She said suddenly, Lance blinking as his mind processed the words.

~Woman~

The Woman had been following the event as best as she could, her runner at maximum speed as she sent a hail to the ship via her comms. While she had been impressed with the maneuvering of the large ship she had seen something they hadn't in their efforts. A massive group of bandits had gathered in the Arid Badlands and they were heading right for it.

She bit her lip as she waited for the comm to open, the words "Stop, you're flying into an Ambush!" already leaving her mouth as a man's face appeared. His deep blue eyes seemed to pierce her as his face was set in a scowl and his brows furrowed.

"What?" He said as another voice called out.

"Lance, Port side!"

The man turned to look and his face light up in surprise as he muttered. "Fuck'en hell!"

Her Runner topped over a sand hill, catching air as she looked out over the land. A Line of bandit Technical's stretched out as far as she could see each filled to the brim with bandits, many of them holding Rocket launchers. Some of the Technical's had anti-air missile rocket pods attached to them that were slowly following the ship as it fly through the air. She gritted her teeth as the runner landed heavy in the sand.

She watched as hundreds of streaks fired from the bandit line and over the comm she heard Lance, she presumed to be the pilot, call out. "Arm all Counter measures, divert all energy to thrusters and Shields!" She saw the thrusters flare, twenty, maybe thirty flares shoot out from the bottom of the ship, a transparent blue film forming over the ship as the shields powered up but she knew it wouldn't help. The sheer number of rockets flying at them would just over whelm the shields before the thrusters could get them out of the way.

The flares did their jobs, catching a good number of the rockets and she watched as words formed in the flares aftermath but it didn't help much. The remaining rockets slammed into the shield, sending out cascades of flame and wreckage as the shields struggled to stay up. But finally, the shields took as much as they could and she winced as the Ships shields exploded in an electrical burst before the remaining rockets slammed into the ship, engulfing it in fire and debris.

She looked back at the digi screen to see Lance's face set in a determined grimace as he was rocked about in the cockpit before the feed was cut. She looked back at the ship as it cleared the cloud of smoke, spiraling down in a controlled crash, smoke billowing out of the ships thrusters as half of its hull was torn apart. She gritted her teeth even harder as she saw the line of bandit technical's start moving, all in the same direction of the crashing ship.

The woman pressed the device that was settled in her ear and a voice rung through. "Yeah Chica?"

It was a somewhat husky voice that belonged to a man she knew very well. "Mordicai, get the team, The Gasstraps have brought down a transporter in The Dusts."

~Lance~

Lance groaned as he stirred from his impromptu nap, opening his eyes slowly to the busted wires hanging from the ceiling and the shattered glass of the cockpit. He tried to sit forward but something stopped him, he looked down through half open eyes and noticed the seat straps holding him still. "Ah shit, right." He fumbled with the bottom of his arm rest and hit the button that released the straps.

He heard a thump behind him and looked back to see his brother slumped on the ground. "Malcolm?" no response. Lance pushed himself up, touching his head as it pounded, seeing blood on his fingertips as he made his way to his brother. He knelt down and turned his brother over. "Malcolm?!"

He was met by his brothers sleeping face, mouth open with a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. "Nother five minutes mommy…" Malcolm mumbled and Lance shook his head before giving his brother a light smack to the face.

Malcolm sputtered awake and attempted to sit up instantly, slamming his head against Lance's and eliciting a groan from them both. "Damnit Malcolm, watch that shit."

Malcolm said at the same time. "Damnit Lance, watch that shit!"

The brothers stopped and stared at each other before a smile broke over their faces. Lance stood up and helped his brother up before saying. "Come on, need to get to the armory, hopefully it's still intact."

They both looked back up at the ceiling as the Synthesized Femal voice called out. "Welcome to PANDORA, HOME OF THE UNIVERSES MOST BAD ASS, BAD ASSES!"

Malcolm rested a hand on his hip as he said. "Well, they sure know how to give a welcome party huh?"

Lance let a small, cruel smile spread on his face as he made his way through the wrecked ship. "Yeah, now let's return the favor." The smile became reflected on Malcolm's face as he followed, flexing his left hand and causing the spikes of his gauntlet to digistruct.

"Hell. Yeah."

End

So yeah, this is the first chapter, I have been playing Borderlands a lot lately and it just kinda popped up in my head, 'Hey, why not go in there and fuck shit up in my own special way?' and thus Lance and Malcolm were born. I would love Feed Back, ideas for possible things I could do, new crazy characters I can bring in to shoot- I mean treat with respect. Then shoot. I would love to know what anyone thinks about my story so don't be afraid to review. -TheXWheel-


	2. Echo log:01

Borderlands 2

~Upon a Star~

Echo Log: 01

Lucky, the armory had been mostly undamaged, though there wasn't much in it at this particular moment just their gear. Lance picked up his pack, a simple black pack and rummaged through it, pulling out a large black and blue bracer that he clamped onto his left arm. He slung the pack onto his back before he tapped the bracer, the underside a digi screen that sent out a hologram showing all the digitized items that were stuck in the device.

His flipped past the map screen to the gear section and tapped on the weapons icon while his brother connected his Gauntlet to the network as well, Malcolm's pack was more…. Showy with the Green and Yellow design and racing flag checkers design, the Torgue logo emblazoned on the pack. Malcolm clicked on two icons and held up his hands as weapons started digistructing. They were a pair of mismatched weapons, in his right was a large Torgue hand cannon colored Black with a single strip of Checkered of black and white on the Barrel.

In His left hand was an SMG with a Bandit style Double Clip rear mounted louder that was missing a stock and featured a Hyperion style barrel for the increased accuracy. The heavy gun in his right did the damage, while the left was all speed. Malcolm nodded as he spun the Hand cannon around his finger and rested the smg on his shoulder, looking at his brother as he checked his weapon.

Lance pulled back the slide of his rifle and peered inside before letting it slam shut, resting the rifle against his chest. Its body was of the Torgue 'Lance'(Yes, it was named after him) design, with a black and blue paint scheme and the standard checkered design on the Dahl style Barrel that had a 2x magnifying scope that could be flipped over to give way to a standard iron sight.

"Alright, our gear is good, activating shields." Lance said as a light blue film formed around him then went invisible, the same for Malcolm.

"Ready brother?" Malcolm said with a raised brow and smile.

Lance took a deep breath and slowly released it before saying. "Yeah." Lance led the way to the torn up hull and stopped at the edge, Malcolm coming up beside him. They both looked over the desert that they had crashed into, seeing a massive sand cloud off in the distance that was getting closer.

"Heh, they are coming Bro." Malcolm said, his eyes lit up in anticipation as he gripped his guns tighter.

Lance didn't respond, instead bringing the bracer up to his mouth as he said. "Computer, digistruct the rover."

Malcolm watched as a vehicle was created before their eyes, Lance already dropped from the wreckage and walking towards it. "Lance, what about the ship?" Malcolm dropped from the wreckage and jogged up to his brother. "We just are going to let them have it?" Malcolm frowned, he didn't like that idea, their father had made it for them.

Lance brought the bracer back up to his face. "Computer, set up perimeter defenses, unauthorized personal not allowed, lethal force enabled." Malcolm looked back to see a series of heavy guns start digistructing over the hull of their ship, and a massive sign that had a cartoonish woman in a race starter outfit and a sign that said, "All Are Welcome." Malcolm looked back at his brother as they reached the Rover. "Sweet."

The rover was a light buggy like vehicle that had little to no armor and a small back mounted turret and two forward mounted miniguns. Lance took the driver seat as Malcolm took the back mounted turret. "Hey Lance, should we contact that pretty lady from before?" Malcolm called as Lance started the rover's engine.

Lance paused as he thought about it and figured there were worse ideas. "Sure, but let's find some shelter first. Preferably close by but not too close." Lance took off, the back tires spinning in the sand for a second before they shot off. Lance didn't let it show but he was beyond pissed, these bastards had shot them down so they could ransack their stuff and he would be damned if that happened.

He looked out at the rising sand cloud and scowled before bringing the bracer up to his mouth. "Computer, scan the area and find a suitable place to make a camp, preferable with good cover." It took a quick moment as the Bracer sent out a high frequency wave and brought up a map of the area.

"Anything Lance?" Malcolm asked, watching the dust cloud approaching.

"Seems there is an old complex to the north of here, seems to be an old junkyard, it will do for now." Lance called back as he set the new course and hit the gas as hard as he could. It didn't take them long to arrive at the complex, having to drive through a veritable small canyon of junk to get to the main building and he brought the vehicle to a halt in front of it.

The 'complex' consisted of a single building and a massive compacter to the right of said building and in front of the two massive water towers. There was a beat up sign hanging from the beams connecting the main building and the water towers that read 'EllieS'. The brothers were careful as they investigated the main building, finding it to be mostly a garage for working on vehicles, but the second floor was home to a small apartment with a kitchen and two bed rooms.

"Hey Lance, look at this thing." Malcolm said as he hopped up onto the massive bed in the master bedroom, bouncing the springy mattress. "You think a giant lives here?" Malcolm said with a smile.

Lance looked down at the floor and walked over to an item lying on the ground, using the barrel of his gun to pick it up for his brother to see. "Or an exceptionally large woman." It was a pair of massive panties and Lance walked over to the open window and shook it off his gun.

"Damn, she must be the size of a fucking-" Malcolm cut himself off at a look from Lance. "I mean I am sure she has a great personality." Lance gave his brother a small smile as Malcolm shrugged apologetically.

"Regardless, this place hasn't been lived in for a while, at least half a year." Lance nodded as he looked over the junk yard. "It will do."

Malcolm laid back on the bed, his hands beneath his head. "Good, I call this room." Lance looked back at his brother and shrugged before heading back down to the garage, clearing the work table and placing his rifle and pack down on it before taking off his Duster. It was too fucking hot for it right now. Lance rummaged through the pack, pulling out a leg mounted holster and attached it to his right leg.

"Revolver." Lance said as he held out his right hand, a large revolver digistructing. It was a Jacobs's heavy revolver special edition called 'The Unforgiven'. It featured a long barrel with a simple iron sight and had a wooden, hand carved grip that was molded to fit his hand alone. The metal was solid black, the wood a deep brown. It could hold eight shots and each one was a guaranteed kill, capable of punching through a shield and a skull with ease but the recoil was enough to break a weaker man's arm.

Lance holstered the revolver before picking back up his rifle and maneuvering it around his back, letting the magnetic strip on the lower back of his shirt attach to the body of the rifle and let go, the gun staying attached to the magnet. He used the digistruct feature, but he still liked feeling the weight of his guns. It…reassured him. (He might be over compensating for something… Nah.)

Malcolm came walking down, twirling his hand cannon around a finger. "So, what now?"

Lance brought the bracer to his mouth and said. "Computer, connect me to the woman that contacted me earlier." A digi-screen popped up with a small CL4P-TP unit showed holding an old time phone to the side of its body and a 'Please hold' written beneath it. "Computer, enlarge screen."

The digi-screen moved back as it enlarged, so Malcolm didn't have to stand particularly close to him so he could see. Lance crossed his arms as he waited, Malcolm hopping up onto the work bench for a seat, twirling his gun around to pass the time.

~In a series of rocks not that far away from Lance's and Malcolm's new base.~

"Alright, so the ship crashed in The Dust near Ellie's old place." The golden eyed woman said to her companions who were seated on the rocks, "And a large force of Gasstraps are currently heading in that direction, too large for us to take on alone so this isn't going to be an assault, just a rescue operation." She looked at her other three companions, in clockwise order. The first was Maya, a woman with Blue hair, had gold eyes and a similar tattoo all over the left side of her body and was dressed in a yellow, black, silver and blue outfit. Her top had a small hole at the base of her neck and her jeans wore worn in a diagonal fashion, revealing her left hip and the tattoos.

Her left arm was entirely bare and her Brown belt had a book holster attachment with a book slotted in, the book had a large white cross on it with a red backdrop. Her hair reached down close to her shoulders, a dark orange and grey stripped bandana on her head with grey lensed goggles nestled over it. She had a set of spider bites on the left corner of her mouth and a circular nose ring through the septum of her nose, along with a skull choker around her neck.

Next was Mordicai, a short, skinny man with a red bandana on his head, a long goatee without the mustache and a pair of green lensed goggles. He wore a hunting outfit of brown with a red cloak wrapped about him with a steel pauldron on his right shoulder and a canteen attached to his left hip. He had a large sniper rifle laying on his lap and his feet propped up on a rock with a bottle of alcohol held loosely in his hand.

The final companion was another girl named Gaige, this one the youngest of them all. She had her red hair done up in pigtails with yellow lensed goggles (I call them the Great Goggle-y moogley team… that sounded better in my head.) on her forehead, a single clump of hair sprouting through the nose strap. She had mischievous green eyes and a band aid on her right cheek. She wore a red shirt with a skull design in the center of the chest with the right sleeve torn and hanging loose on her one flesh arm, her left arm robotic in nature. Over the shirt was a sleeveless, grayish blue vest and hood combo that was buttoned up as high as it could go and had a skull design on the back.

She had a glove on her right hand, red, along with two bracelets of gold and a red scrunchie up farther on the arm. She wore a red skirt and a pair of tattered, white and black striped stocking that lead to a pair of combat boots and a wrench holstered on her right leg. She also had a holster on the back of her skirt and a vault symbol accessory on her belt with a lunchbox.

Gaige raised her hand. She got the urge to just ignore that but Gaige didn't give her the chance. "Hey Lilith!?" Lilith sighed inwardly but said.

"Yes Gaige?"

"Two questions, first. Why are we the only four here?" Gaige motioned to her companions.

Lilith sighed aloud and pinched the bridge of her nose in her fingers as she responded. "Cause Brick is busy with his slabs, Axton is passed out on top of Salvador, Salvador is still unconscious from drinking five barrels of actual Skag Piss and Zer0 is out on a mission killing….something."

Gaige made an 'o' with her mouth before continuing. "Second question, who are these people?"

"That's a good question." Maya seconded as Mordicai took a swig of his drink.

Lilith paused and frowned. "Yeah, that is a good question actually."

Gaige tilted her head to the side. "So, if we don't know who they are, why are we going to save them?"

Lilith when to say something but was interrupted by the beeping of her echo unit. "Receiving new call." A synthesized voice said and Lilith checked to call log. "Ah, that would be them right now." Lilith turned around and said. "Computer, big screen." A Large Digi-screen appeared and after a quick moment an image appeared, causing them all to sit forward.

Lilith got her first good look at the man named Lance at this point; she put him around six, one, his arms crossed and practically bulging with muscle that was visible through the clothes he wore. Their eyes met and at first she thought he was staring her down, and then released he was simply taking a measure of her as well. She shifted her gaze to the man sitting on a table behind the taller man, the short blond hair glinting in the sun as he spun a large revolver on his finger. She looked back at the taller man and he gave her a quick nod.

"De-yam," She heard Gaige say, "You never said that they were a pair of hunks Lil. That changes everything." She heard Gaige give a girlish giggle as the man with short hair perked up and said.

"Oh, thank you, ya hear that Lance? We are hunks apparently."

Both Lilith and Lance shot a glance over their shoulder towards their respective talker and said. "Quiet." Before looking back at the other.

Lilith began. "I see that you and your companion are unharmed."

"Yes, thanks to your warning we managed to blunt most of the damage, though I figured the crash would have been worse than it was." Lance said the last part more to himself then Lilith but she responded with.

"Pandora has a lighter gravity level then other planets, could have had something to do with it."

Lance frowned as he thought about it and then shrugged.

"Now, if you don't mind us asking but," Lilith continued. "But who are you?"

Lance looked back at Malcolm, who shrugged and gave a 'why the hell not' motion. (Whatever the hell that is)

"I'm Lance," Lance motioned towards the other man who waved at the screen. "And this is my brother Malcolm." Lance raised a brow. "And you are?"

Lilith started with the introductions. "Names Lilith, and these are my companions Maya," The Blue haired woman stood up and said.

"Hello."

"Mordecai" the man in question raised his bottle in salute before taking another drag.

"And Ga-" Lilith was interrupted as Gaige jumped up in front of her, waving both of her arms as she smiled wide and said.

"Hi, I'm Gaige, nice to meet you both, nice Gauntlet Malcolm, I have one too except I cut off my arm to get it. How much can you Bench Lance? Anyone ever tell you that you look like a hotter version of a badass bandit? What's your Gauntlet called Malcolm? Mines called Death Stick!"

Lance widened his eyes in surprise at the energetic girl as she fired of the barrage of questions; Malcolm simply widened his smile as he stood up and walked to stand next to his brother, crossing his arms as well as Gaige continued.

"Hey Lance, if you flexed would you rip your shirt, it looks awfully tight. Where are you guys from? You guys have girlfriends? Probably, see we don't get a lot of good looking guys here, I mean sure there's Axton but he is kind of a dumbass and Salvador is…" Gaige frowned. "Salvador, anyways I am sure that Lance is exactly Maya's type, isn't that right Maya!?" Gaige looked back at Maya, whose mouth was open a bit as she stared at the hyper girl who returned back to the Digi-screen.

"That's a yes, anyways how old are you guys? I'm legal by the way, no jail bait here on Pandora." Gaige paused to take a breath and felt a hand clamp down on her head and a subtle heat on her head. She looked up into the glowing eyes of Lilith and saw a wisp of fire on Lilith's fingertips.

"Gaige, be quiet or I will give you a new hairdo." Lilith said quietly. Gaige smiled but did as she was told. Lilith sighed and shook her head quickly before returning to the screen. "Sorry about that, she gets excited easily."

Lance raised a brow and looked at Gaige as she pouted and all he could see was a puppy dog, her pig tails even dropped down like a pair of ears. "No worries, I'd be curious too. Anyways," Lance continued. "What can you tell us about the guys that shot down our ship?"

Lilith frowned as she rested a hand on her waist. "The Gasstraps, they are the largest gang of bandits on Pandora and have been making life hell here."

Lance frowned. "I thought this place had Hyperion keeping the bandits in check."

Lilith sneered at the company's name. "After the death of the Handsome jackass Hyperion pulled out most of their workers and cut off their entire tech including their bot builders and the new-U stations."

"New you?" Malcolm asked.

"If you died here, it would reconstruct you from a Dna profile." Gaige chirped up, getting a glare from Lilith.

"Huh, so without a massive company like Hyperion to shut them up, the local Bandits started getting momentum huh?" Lance said to himself. "And these…"

"Gasstraps" Malcolm interjected.

"Gasstraps," Lance gave a quick nod to his brother. "Are causing a lot of problems on Pandora, not just this area?" Lilith nodded and Lance cupped his chin in a hand. "Heh, must have one hell of a leader to keep that much chaos in check."

"Her name is Captain Scarlett." Lilith said, causing Maya and Gaige to scowl and Mordicai took another swig of his drink.

Lance blinked. "I take it you two know her?"

"Yes, we worked with her to find Captain Blades lost treasure before the death of Jack, good score but she betrayed us and tried to kill us." Maya said, and then added. "Then again she did say multiple times she was going to, don't know why it came as a surprise."

Gaige picked up. "So we beat her ass and sent her running but now she's back after subjugating a lot of the bandit crews and is taking over."

Lance looked at his brother, who shrugged. "Anyways, what kinda gear do they carry, or are they random?"

Lilith gave him a funny look. "You aren't planning on fighting that group are you?"

"Of course we are, they shot down our ship." Lance said and Malcolm smiled alongside him.

Lilith shook her head. "Look, I like your enthusiasm, but there are hundreds of them."

"True," Malcolm said. "And that is why we need to understand their gear, so we can be prepared when we face them."

Maya popped in. "that's practically suicide."

"We aren't going to be going into a head on fight with them." Lance said with a smile. "We have three days before the defenses on the ship run out of juice, we can take our time."

The vault hunters stared at the man on the other side of the screen, even Mordicai had stopped drinking to stare.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Lilith said quietly.

"Of course." Lance said.

Lilith slowly shook her head before looking at her fellow vault hunters. Mordicai nodded with a smile on his face, Gaige looked ready to start jumping from excitement and Maya gave her a devil may care smile. Lilith looked back at the Digi screen and said. "How can we help?"

Lance gave her a soft smile as he said. "Computer, name contact as Lilith and send her our Coordinates."

End

That's ch. 1, hells yeah hope you like it so far, if not why are you still reading this? For those of you that did like this, I thank you very much and just simply ask that you let me know that you liked it, again I love feedback and if anyone has interesting character idea's let me know, I would love to commit acts of terrible violence on them in the name of me. Cause, you know. I am kind alike god in this story.

EXPLOSIONS!1


	3. Echo log: 02

Echo log: 02

Maya hung to the railing of the Technical as it bounced through the terrain, her back pressed to Gaige's as Lilith drove and Mordicai sat in the saw blade turret. She did her best to listen to Gaige over the sound of the engine and wind.

"Anyways, I was thinking that maybe it is time for me to start putting myself on the market again, you know get out there and meet new people, ya know?" Gaige said and Maya nodded curtly. "So lo and behold two, not one, two very attractive guys just crash into our lap." Gaige paused. "Metaphorically of course, that would probably hurt if they crashed into our lap, especially that Lance fellow, what with his muscles and all."

Maya looked over her shoulder at the red head as she pretended to wipe drool from her mouth.

"Man, and his Brother Malcolm." Gaige sighed dreamily. "While not as muscly he is just my type."

Maya smiled as she asked. "Breathing?"

Gaige pushed her back against Maya's hard to jostle her a bit. "Hahah, funny." Gaige paused a moment. "But yes, that certainly is a requirement." Gaige scratched at her head. "Why do you think they are here?"

"Cause they were shot down?" Maya said honestly.

"I meant on Pandora, why come to this shit hole?" Gaige asked. "I mean, all the vaults here are already opened so there is no point is their?"

Maya frowned as she thought about the question. "Hmm, they might be here for the Eridium rush. Word has had to spread about the stuff by now and it is a valuable resource."

"Bor-ing." Gaige said as she let her weight fall back on Maya, who countered with her own weight. "I know,"Gaige said as a light bulb lit up in her head. "They have come in search of the All-mighty Siren warrior Maya and her Bestie the Mechromancer Gaige to Sweep them off onto a grand adventure of action, uncountable amounts of Loot." Gaige let her head fall back onto Maya's shoulder, her eyes meeting Maya's golden globes as she said in a quiet and smoky voice. "And don't forget the nights of untamed Passion."

Gaige closed her eyes as she smiled modestly. "And as the far nobler of us, I will even let you have Muscle's Mcgee."

Maya smiled as she slowly shook her head. "Thanks Gaige, that is very kind of you."

Gaige lifted her head as she closed her eyes and said, placing a hand to her chest regally. "It is fine my dear, kindness is my middle name."

Maya looked up over the vehicles roof, past Mordicai who was still drinking from the same bottle, towards the piles of junk they were closing on quickly. "Yeah, right along with 'Bullshit' and 'Anarchy' right?"

Gaige smiled widely. "Of course."

~Lilith~

Lilith sighed as she listened to Gaige's and Maya's conversation, they should learn by now to check when their Echo comm was on. But they had brought up a good point, why were these two here on Pandora? They didn't look like Eridium miners, no. She had gotten the same feeling from the two as she had gotten from her fellow vault hunters. These two were exceptionally dangerous people and they had a very large goal in mind.

She drove the Technical through the junk valley into 'EllieS' parking lot and came to a stop, seeing the head of Malcolm poking out of the top floor window before it quickly disappeared. She looked at the other vehicle in the lot and frowned. She had never seen something like that before. She pulled herself out of the driver seat as Mordicai landed on the ground, Maya and Gaige doing the same.

"Alright, now let's not do anything stupid here, be calm and for the loot of all the vaults in the universe." Lilith said as she turned to Gaige, pointing a finger at her. "Do. Not. Say. Anything. Stupid." Gaige made a zipping motion over her mouth and batted her eyelashes at Lilith.

Lilith was tempted to tell her to stay with the vehicle but she let out a short 'Huff' and started walking towards the building. She didn't reach it before Lance came walking out with his brother close behind. She blinked as Lance walked right up to her and extended his hand out to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilith." They had all seen that Lance was massive on the vid but to see him up close in real life was another thing. He had a small waist and broad shoulders, giving him a 'V' shape and his eyes were even brighter then she had thought. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Same here Muscles Mcgee." Lilith felt the air freeze. She brought her free hand up to her mouth as she said. "Oh god." Malcolm blinked before letting out a loud snort of laughter; she heard Mordicai start choking on his drink and Maya saying.

"What… did she just…?"

Gaige busted out laughing and managed to get out between her heaves of giggles. "Yeah, no worries about me saying something stupid here." Lilith made a mental note to kick Gaige's ass later.

Lance titled his head to the side and raised a brow at her, taking a moment to simply stare into her eyes. She felt her face start flushing but couldn't look away as his eyes held her to the spot. He started nodding his head slightly. "Let's start over." He shook her hand again. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilith."

"Same here…Mr. Lance." She said before taking her hand back.

Lance motioned for the four to follow him as he turned and walked away; Malcolm looked at Lilith and gave her a broad smile. "Don't worry about it, lots of girls make an ass out of themselves around Lance." He turned to follow his brother as he laughed out loud. Lilith's face flushed again as she snarled at the retreating man.

Gaige walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Lilith, we all mess up once or twice, just let it roll of your back."

Liltih felt some very harsh words coming up her throat but fought them back, after all it wasn't Gaige's fault she had said something so stupid. "Great, awesome first impression Lilith." She berated herself as she started to follow after Lance and Malcolm.

"Oh," Gaige said as she turned off her echo recorder. "This is so going on the Echo net."

"Hey, send me a copy of that." Mordicai said as he walked past the red head. Gaige looked at Maya, who simply looked back at her.

A moment passed and Maya coughed into her hand, looking away. "Me too." She said quietly. Gaige's smile widened.

~Malcolm~

Oh god was Malcolm was having fun. This was just turning into the greatest trip he and his brother had taken so far, sure it seemed most of the attention was falling on his brother but seeing Lance's reactions was hilarious. While the others surely thought that Lance had seen what just happed as a tad bit annoying and odd, Malcolm knew better. He could read his brother like a book and right now Lance was trying not to smile.

Lance had built that body of his, and while he would never admit it, to have that hard work so blatantly admired and noticed made him exceptionally happy. Malcolm had to razz him a bit. "You know, some people find big muscles kinda creepy." Malcolm said aloud.

Lance gave him a quick look over his shoulder and responded with a quick. "And some people find skin heads creepy." Malcolm gave his brother a raised brow before running a hand over his shorn head.

"Says the man who has only had one girl friend to my, what?" Malcolm pretended to count in his head. "Sixteen? Seventeen?" Lance looked like he wanted to say something, but clamped his mouth shut and looked ahead again.

Malcolm licked the fore finger of his right hand and made a tally mark in the air. "One for me, zero for you."

Malcolm went back over to the work table and hopped back up on it as Lance turned to watch their guests come in. Lilith, her face still kind of red was trying not to look at Lance to closely and Malcolm smiled wider. He then looked at the man with the bottle and raised a brow, its five o'clock somewhere he supposed. Next was the red haired girl with pig tails, Gaige. Malcolm had already taken a liking to the hyper girl, their sense of humor close from what he had seen and waved at her.

She returned it with a quick double wave and he watched the metal arm closely. It was good work, not something an amateur could build, at least not with that level of skill. He could see that it was used as a catalyst for something, but what he couldn't figure it out, not without a closer look but that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do at the moment. Lance had switched to operative mode, as he liked to call it. All business and no play made Malcolm a really dangerous guy.

Then came in the blue haired woman, Maya he thought, in all her punkish glory. He stared at her tattoo's and looked back at Lilith, the similarities blatant now that he stopped to look.

Lance leaned towards him and said calmly. "Sirens." Malcolm's eyebrows rose.

"Then that would make them the-"

"Yes." Lance interrupted him before straightening. "Alright, we have gathered here for one thing." Lance tapped the digiscreen of his bracer and said. "Computer, hull camera, large screen." Lance turned to project the image on the wall behind him.

The Digi screen opened to a scene of chaos, the sound of heavy caliber guns firing and the screams of dying men and tearing metal as the auto defenses tore into the Bandits that had gotten too close.

"To kill them," Lance looked back at their guests. "To kill them all."

Mordicai whistled before saying. "Damn, your turrets might do the job for us chico." He took another swig.

Lance smiled curtly. "If only, but they have a very limited range and about only half of them were able to digistruct due to the damage to the hull. No, the bandits will find out how close they can get and will probably sit around and wait till the juice runs out. After all," Lance looked back at the screen. "they have all the time in the world."

Malcolm clicked his tongue. "So, let's just blow'em the fuck up." He said. "Get some plastic explosives, plant them around the camp they are bound to be setting up and fuck'em."

Lance frowned as he thought about it but it was Lilith who perked up with. "I like explosions as much as the next chick, but that would take a lot of explosives and you might get the ship caught up in the explosion as well."

Lance looked back at Liltih and gave her another look. 'Beauty and common sense' He thought, 'Rare.'

Malcolm frowned as he scratched his chin, Mordicai tossing out. "We can still plant smaller explosives around them, not to close to the ship but enough to get a few of them." He finished off his bottle. "Make them squirm a bit."

"Guerilla tactics." Lance said as he looked back at the screen. "Hit them with the explosions on one side, and then have a team sweep in from the other and hit them in the back."

"And then disappear before they have a chance to organize a counter strike," Maya added, "Then hit them from another side while they are searching for the first team."

Lance frowned as Gaige said. "Do we have enough people for that?"

"We can call in Axton and Salvador, they should be up by tonight." Lilith said.

"Tonight?" Malcolm said with a raised brow and Lance gave him a look.

"Yeah, we need time to get the explosives, set them up and night time is always the best time to strike." His brother said before turning back to the others. "Speaking of procuring the explosives, any idea's?"

Gaige pointed to the vending machines in the corner, Malcolm hadn't noticed them before. "Yeah, we can just get them from Marcus, though I doubt high grade explosives are going to be cheap."

Lance raised a brow as he looked at the device in the corner. "This Marcus character leaves high end explosives in vending machines?"

"Nah Chico," Mordicai said with a smile. "He sends it via Digistruction after you pay."

Lance nodded. "Alright, Miss Gaige. "Lance said as he turned back at her. "Can I trust you with procuring the explosives?"

Gaige raised her brows. "Umm…maybe?"

"Maybe?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah see," Gaige started out with a nervous giggle. "Marcus and I haven't always had the best relationship." Gaige quickly reversed course and said. "B-but I will try it."

Gaige went hopping over to the vending machine and Lance gave Malcolm a quick look. Malcolm nodded and hopped off the table, walking slowly over to the vending machine while his brother continued with. "So, what is this?"

Malcolm looked over the red head's shoulder as she pressed a button on the machine. " 'The Ammo Dump', huh?" He said as he stared at the picture on the machine.

Gaige jumped a bit and quickly turned around, her back going against the machine. "Fucking A!" She placed a hand over her chest and took a deep breath. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a girl?"

Malcolm frowned and furrowed his brow. "Umm, okay, sure." He relaxed his face. "I sneaked up on you, right."

Gaige gave him a look. "Don't give me lip, son." She turned back around to face the machine. "I will smack a beyatch."

Malcolm raised a brow before leaning back a bit and looking at her ass. "Please tell me that isn't how you speak all the time."

Gaige looked back at him and narrowed an eye. "Back of ma grill, son!"

Malcom held his hands in the as to surrender and took a step to the side, a small smile on his face. "Ma'am, yes ma'am"

A digi screen popped up and Gaige looked at it with a sweet smile on her face. Malcolm peered at the man on the other side and raised a brow. He was older, had a kind of afro thing going on with his hair with wings of white at his temples and a goatee. His double chin shook a bit as he sat forward.

"Hello Marc-" Gaige started before she was cut off.

"No." Marcus said before the digi screen disappeared.

Malcolm frowned. "…Charming fellow."

"Damnit!" Gaige said as she pressed the call button again, the screen popping back up. "Marcus jus-"

"No." The screen cut again.

Malcolm's eyebrow twitched and he gave a fierce smile. "Move over."

He pushed past Gaige and brought up his left arm, the gauntlet starting to glow with blue energy. "Hacky Jack." A single massive spike formed in the depression between his middle and ring finger made of solid lightning and Malcolm pulled his arm back before slamming the spike into the device.

Gaige's eyes popped open as Malcolm did so, unable to blink as she saw a digiscreen pop up in front of Malcolm's face, a series of codes and firewalls popping up from what she could see. Whatever Malcolm was using was tearing through all of the machines defenses before going over the echo net back to the source code. He was taking over Marcus's network.

She saw a large Access granted pop up on the digi screen before it split to a video com and Marcus's angry face. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Malcolm gave him that fierce smile. "Hey, we need to have a quick talk about your customer service." Gaige felt a smile spread over her face.

"Vaults, you're hot right now."

~Mordicai~

Mordicai was seriously wishing he had brought another bottle with him, not because he was bored or such, but because he was starting to remember. When Jack had been alive he had a goal, something to focus on, and something to cover the pain. For the past year, he had nothing but the drink to help him through.

He sighed as he watched Lance pull up a map of the surrounding area and motioned to a large facility to the north.  
"So, what is this?" Lance asked as he looked back at them.

Lilith frowned as did Maya, the Dust wasn't their usual hunting grounds after all. He, on the other hand was quite familier with the area. "It's an old Hyperion storage facility, bout a three hour drive."

Lance looked back at the map and rested a hand on his hip. "Do we know what they stored there?"

Mordicai frowned as he scratched at his beard. "Nah, not really, it was a smaller one and so far out of the way we never bothered with it."

Lilith nodded. "Bandits have probably already picked it clean of anything valuable."

"But, it could be worth checking out." Maya said, her thumbs stuck in her pants pockets as she rested her weight on her back leg. "We could use any advantage we can get against these numbers."

"My thoughts exactly." Lance agreed and Mordicai sniffed loudly.

"If there is anything left in that facility, it would be under lock and digital key, unless you have a Hyperion personel log key, good luck getting to the good stuff."

Lance gave him a small smile before looking over at his brother. "I have something better."

They all looked over to see Malcom with his left arm reared back and a massive, lightning blue spike formed on his hand. He quickly slammed it into the vending machine and Lilith raised a brow. "Marcus is gonna be pissed."

Lance turned back to the map on the wall and said. "Computer, lock coordinates to this facility and set way point." A small, white Diamond outline appeared overlaid on the facility and Lance looked back. "Now, who wants to tag along for this recon? My vehicle can hold three people at most and Malcolm has to come along."

For some reason Mordicai felt his arm raise up and said. "Count me in."

Lance nodded and Lilith looked back at him with a raised brow. "You volunteering?" She shifted her weight. "You feeling okay?"

"Of course, just don't feel like sitting around doing nothing." Mordicai said

~Marcus~

Marcus didn't understand what was happening, one moment everything was fine, his network completely optimal. But then something had infected it, ripped through all the firewalls he had bought to protect his investments and corrupted everything, including his bank statements, effectively leaving him broke.

Then a Digiscreen had popped up and he had come face to face with someone he would never forget. "What the hell are you doing!?" Marcus practically screamed.

The young man his hair short and a fierce smile on his face said. "Hey, we need to have a quick talk about your customer service."

Marcus gritted his teeth as another Digiscreen popped up next to the vid comm. It read out a list of codes and numbers he didn't quite understand.

"A screen should have popped up by now and I will just assume you can't read binary so allow me to explain." The young man said, that smile on his face. "it is a virus that will completely wipe all your data and demolish your network, get it?"

It took Marcus a moment to comprehend that statement. "You mean that I would lose-"

"Everything, all your money, your merchandise, everything." The young man said. "Gone."

His words hit like hammer blows and Marcus felt his mouth drop open, the young man continuing. "Of course, you would be wondering why I would do this," The young man said. "Well, I don't plan on doing so. I just wanted to get your attention."

Marcus went to snap at him, but realized that wasn't the best idea. "Well, you got it, so what do you want?"

The young man looked to his left and said. "Miss Gaige, the floor is yours now."

The digi screen turned to show the red haired vault hunter and Marcus felt his face flush. "You! This is your doing!"

Gaige quickly shook her head. "Na-ah, Malcolm did that by himself, even if it was totally awesome." Marcus gritted his teeth in anger.

"What do you want!?"

Gaige scratched at her head before answering. "How many explosive charges do you have?"

End

Yeah, kind of a sudden ending I know, but hey. That's it, I really got nothing else to say about it, anyways next time we finally get to see the Brothers in Action and could their possibly be some bromance between the brothers and Mordicai forming? Fuck no, they just get to kill shit like bosses and make witty one liners doing it.

Also more girl talk about the brothers while they are gone, Axton and Salvador waking up from one hell of a party, innuendo's from Gaige, Penis jokes and more galore.

Also, merry Christmas, happy new year and no, I don't give a fuck that it is too late to say this.-TheXWheel


	4. Echo log: 03

Echo Log: 03

Mordicai frowned as he thought to himself, wondering why he had volunteered so… quickly for this recon op. Normally he took a back seat and just worked at his leisure but for some reason he was actually looking forward to getting on the move. He looked up at Lance as he walked past him, his hand clapping on the smaller man's shoulder.

"I look forward to working with you Mordicai." Lance continued walking and Mordicai frowned.

"Same here." He said quietly. He had meant that, and he didn't know why.

Lilith gave her friend an odd look, going to speak when Gaige bursted out. "CRASH THE SYSTEM!"

All heads snapped over to Gaige and Malcolm as they came walking over, their arms full of small, square-ish explosives and the accompanying, rectangular detonator's. "That was Bad-ASS! How'd you do that!" She asked, Malcolm looking particularly pleased with himself.

"Just a program I have been working on. I based it on 24thdimensional diagram algorithms." The man said, his head held high.

Gaige's mouth dropped. "But those haven't been perfected yet."

"Not fully, but I am getting close." Malcolm walked over to the work table and set his explosives down gently. Gaige did not and everyone but her and Lance cringed. Her because she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, Lance because his back was turned to the duo.

"By the vaults, you're close to completing it?" Gaige felt energy coursing through her body. "If you do, then all robotics, no!" Gaige started bouncing a little, Malcolm's smile widening. "All of technology will be changed forever!"

Malcolm scratched at his face in feigned modesty. "It's not that big of a deal."

Mordicai had no idea what the hell they were talking about and Gaige was bouncing again, which meant it was time to leave. He went to follow Lance, who called out over his shoulder, "Malcolm, stop flirting and get ready to roll out in five."

"Minutes?" Malcolm called back as Lance exited the garage.

"Seconds." Lance called back.

Mordicai watched as Lance brought the strange bracer up to his mouth and said. "Buggy, assault form." Mordicai frowned as he looked at the strange vehicle as it let out a blue glow, it began to extend and expand, an extra set forming next to the drivers and the cock pit grew. The guns on the front grew larger and of a heavier caliber while the back mounted turret did the same.

"Damn hombre!" Mordicai said as he walked up to the buggy, heavier armor digistructing. "Where the hell did you get this!?" Lance smiled as Malcolm came walking out and said.

"It's my own design." Malcolm hopped up on the back mounted turret, buckling himself in. "Glad you like it." He finished.

Lance hopped into the driver's seat as Mordicai loaded himself into the passenger side. "You made this?"

"Indeed, the same with our ship and weapons." Malcolm paused. "Most of them anyways."

Lance started the vehicle and pulled out of the facility while Mordicai and Malcolm continued to talk.

"You built the ship as well?" Mordicai asked.

"Well, it was father's design." Malcolm said as he sighted the turret. "He said it was inspired from something he had seen here on Pandora." Malcolm looked down at his shirt and smiled. "He really liked it."

Mordicai nodded his head as he thought about that. "Damn, muy Bueno." Malcolm smiled and Lance popped out with.

"Don't give him an excuse to brag, he finds those well enough himself." Malcolm smiled wider as Mordicai frowned.

"Who are you two?"

Lance gave him a quick look and a smile. "We are vault hunters."

Mordicai paused before returning the smile. "But, there are no more vaults on Pandora."

"True," Lance started. "But there are plenty of Vault hunters." Lance replied.

Mordicai frowned and gave Lance an odd look. He was starting to understand why he had volunteered for this recon op. These brothers were planning something, something huge and he could feel it in his gut; and more importantly, he wanted to be a part of whatever it was they had planned. A small smile spread over his face, one that he hadn't gotten since he first heard of the vault as a child.

"What are you planning?"

Lance and Malcolm both had a fierce smile on their faces.

~Maya~

Maya was checking the explosives with Gaige as Lilith tapped into the visual feed of the brother's ship, watching as the bandits retreated out of the firing zone. A few still tried to get through the hail of bullets to little avail but the wreckage of their vehicles served as a marker for the guns range.

"I've been thinking," Maya started, catching her friend's attention. "don't those two make you get all excited?"

Gaige and Lilith shared a look before Gaige said. "Our little girl is starting to grow up Lilith."

Maya paused as she processed that, and then scoffed. "No, not like that!"

Lilith raised a brow, motioning Maya to continue. Maya furrowed her brow as she thought about what words to use. "This feeling…it's like when I first heard about the Vault."

Lilith blinked while Gaige gave her friend her undivided attention as Maya continued. "A sense of…Adventure unlike anything else." Maya nodded as she picked up her train of thought. "Like they are bringing something great with them."

Lilith smiled to herself as Gaige thought about it. "That was well said Maya, I couldn't agree more." No wonder they had gotten swept up in this. Lilith nodded as she picked up where Maya left off. "The very instincts that make us Vault hunters must have been picking up on something about these two."

Gaige scratched her head and sighed. "Here I was thinking it was because they were hot, but my instincts were what? Picking them up as if they were a Vault?"

Lilith frowned. "That is probably not the best way to put it, but as close to it as we can get right now."

Maya crossed her arms under her fun bags and looked down at her feet. "It doesn't make much sense now, but when they return we'll get some answers and maybe things will make more sense."

Gaige sighed and leaned back on the table, crossing her arms under her sweater muffins and sighed heavily. "Can't a pair of hot guys come and not bring tiding of total Bad a-" Gaige paused and then said. "What the hell am I saying, guys, guns, and killing stuff?"

Maya interrupted with a smile. "It's what we live for right."

Lilith gave Maya a small smile. "So you admit that those two are attractive?"

Maya scoffed in false indignation. "I was sheltered at the monastery, not blinded."

Gaige smiled. "What about you Lilith?"

Lilith looked at Gaige in slight confusion. "What about me?"

Gaige rolled her eyes before she walked over to Lilith and took her right hand in a hand shake. " 'Same here, Muscles McGee.' "

Lilith's face flushed again as Maya smothered a laugh.

Lilith took her hand back and made a fist with it, fire wisping between the cracks as she shook it at Gaige. "Watch it, Gaige."

Gaige giggled as she spun back. "Your blushing Lilith!"

Lilith shook her fist again at Gaige before she turned back to the screen, her eyes catching onto a figure that was simply standing at what she figured was the perimeter of the guns. He was tall, bald and had a horrible scar on his face, it ripped from the top of his scalp all the way down his neck. He was staring right at the camera, Lilith felt like the man could see her. "Who the fuck?" Lilith said to herself.

~Mordicai~

"I see three meandering around the front door, another four passed out and who knows how many inside." Mordicai dropped the rifle from his shoulder as he stood back up. He was on a sand dune a good distance away providing cover for the brothers as they made their way around to the other side.

"Let us know if anything changes." Came Lance's response over the Echo comm.

Mordicai put his finger to the comm in his ear. "I got you covered."

Mordicai looked back through his scope, but his mind was on what the brothers had told him. If they weren't lying, it would make all the vaults on Pandora look like chump change in comparison, if. But they had seemed very honest about this, that and Lance didn't seem like the type to lie. He'd been wrong before.

Mordicai picked up on the brothers, Lance peeking around the side of the building as his brother Malcolm peeked up over a smaller sand dune. Lance made a bunch of hand gestures that translated to Mordicai as, 'Take them out quietly.'

Malcolm shot back with a very easy to read response. He stood up and unloaded his hand cannon into the nearest bandit, a psycho that had been trying his damnedest best not to stab himself in his eye with his buzz axe. The rounds left his gun as gyro jets, the rounds slamming into the psycho before exploding and sending bits and pieces of the poor bastard all over his friends.

"Damnit Malcolm!" Lance's voice carried over the comms as the older brother popped out of cover with his own gun held up and fired upon the cluster of bandits guarding the door. The gun fired in three round bursts and at first he thought Lance was using a normal rifle, he didn't see the signature gyro jets of the Torgue corp, nor the elemental splash of Maliwan, and the paint scheme and design matched none of the other weapon factories. Also he saw the bandits react to getting hit by the rounds, which was odd as usually the bullets would simply rip right through without a reaction. Then he saw the miniature, powerful explosions that erupted from the bandits he had fired upon.

One of the bandits had his arm blown apart, bone splinters and gore raining around him as he gushed blood like a faucet. Mordicai could hear him scream from here. The next one had taken the rounds to his stomach and was nearly torn apart from the explosions, what was left of his organs rushing to fill the void that was originally his gut.

The third had been smart enough to wear a shield and it took the brunt of the damage. The bandit ducked against a set of crates that he had been lounging upon. He fired over his cover, Lance pulling back around the wall as Mordicai lined up a shot on the bandit.

His round slammed into the bandit's weakened shields before ripping through it and slamming into the bandits ear. The round ripped through the ear canal before it smashed into the bastard's brain and out the other ear. His blood splattered over the crates as the round left a hole through said crates and finally hit the ground a good distance behind Lance.

Malcolm had hopped over the dune, stomping over what was left of his victim's intact corpse as he fired at one of the once sleeping bandits, who were now just beginning to groggily wake up.

The smg in his left hand tore at the bandit's chest, leaving him looking like swiss cheese as he pressed the wheel release of his hand cannon and flicked his wrist to open it and shaking the spent casing from their respective slots. He fired upon the next bandit as he held the empty gun with the bullet wheel facing up, new rounds beginning to digistruct above a bullet slot before it fell into place. He whipped the revolver to the side, the bullet wheel slamming shut as he pulled the hammer back with his thumb.

Mordicai aimed at the next bandit, who was up and had a light film of blue appearing around him as he readied his gun to fire on Malcolm, his finger pulling twice on the trigger at incredible speed. The first high caliber round slammed into the bandit's shields, making a hot white flare of light spark from the force, the shield dropping with the round as the second bullet took the bandit under the right armpit.

The round slammed through the bandit's rib, the impact not slowing or altering the rounds trajectory as it ripped through the lungs, bit through the back of the man's heart and the rest of his body before puffing into the sand. The bandit didn't make nary a sound as he crumpled to the ground.

Malcolm let go of his smg, the gun de-structing instantly as Malcolm reared back his arm and formed a fist, the gauntlet having a fiery red lightning begin dancing around it as three massive claws formed. The forward halves of the claws were made of a deep red lightning while the base half were formed of a fiery substance. The final Bandit had managed to scramble up; his shield formed and was firing wildly with his smg at Malcolm who had a devil-may-care smile on his face.

A few rounds bounced of his shields as Malcolm rushed forward, using his right hand to bat the bandit's gun aside, leaving his chest open. Malcolm thrust forward with his claws; lightning dancing off as they easily penetrated the shield and tore through the bandit, who released a guttural scream of agony as the claws sunk in to the hilt. Fire and Lightning danced inside the bandit as the claws passed through, stabbing through his back and many of his organs and extending a good distance out from the bandit. Malcolm grunted as he pulled up, slicing the bandit into three parts from his sternum up and walked away as blood sprayed out from the trisected bandit, steam rising up as blood drops fell onto Malcolm's shield.

Mordicai brought his eye from his scope and blinked in surprise at the sight he had just witnessed. He had seen some pretty nasty shit in his time on Pandora and while what Malcolm had done didn't rank all that high on the list of 'fucked up' the fact it had been the happy, cheery young man doing it with that fierce smile on his face the entire time threw him off. It had been actual glee on Malcolm's face. Mordicai frowned then put his eye back to the scope, the kid fit right in here on Pandora. Lance was another story.

Lance trudged over the bodies of his kills without a single expression on his face, his gun held up and ready as he focused entirely on the surrounding terrain. He had a very soldier-like quality about him that reminded Mordicai of…

"Jesus." Mordicai said as he let his gun drop down to his side. "No wonder Lilith made an ass out of herself."

~Lance~

Lance had his teeth clenched as he scanned the area, looking for more bandits and seeing none. He was sure there were more of the bandits inside the facility, and shouldn't they have come running out when they heard the gun fight?

Lance relaxed a bit, letting the gun drop from his shoulder as Malcolm walked over to him with a smirk on his face. Lance frowned at him. "Couldn't help yourself huh?"

Malcolm shrugged as his smg digistructed on his left arm again. "What do you want me to say?"

Lance sighed and looked up towards Mordicai's vantage point and motioned him to come in. The two waited until their companion arrived and he gave them both a quick nod of acknowledgment.

"You made short work of the bandits, Hombres." He said.

Malcolm let out a quick laugh. "These chumps are nothing compared to what we faced on Destriuos 7."

Mordicai frowned. "Destriuos 7?" Lance frowned at Malcolm for revealing that.

"Isn't that the Prison Planet that got taken over by the prisoners and became black listed as a geniune hellhole?" Mordicai asked, though he already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes." Lance said while he gave his brother a hard look. "Anyways come on, we need to get moving." Lance walked over to the entrance to the facility and the door slid open to reveal a long corridor. He readied his weapon before walking down the hallway, Malcolm falling close after with Mordicai pulling out a large Jacob's Revolver and following after.

The corridor lead to receptionist's office with a Hyperion robot behind the desk, or what was left of one. It was missing an arm and had bullet holes riddled over it with a scrap of paper with some woman's face on it stuck to the front with a sign hanging from it reading.

"Welkum Hom, leef guns heer" In red paint?

Lance raised a brow before brushing past it to the door at the far end, stopping before he reached it to look back and put a finger to his lips. "Shh." It was directed to Malcolm who nodded in response. Lance walked up to the door, sliding into cover on the left side as Malcolm did the right. Mordicai pressed himself to the wall next to the wall next to Lance before the door slid open to reveal a bunch of bandits attempting to hide horrible, one a psycho who had stuck a lamp shade on his head and was standing completely straight.

In the middle of the room.

The room wasn't particularly large, enough to hold some thirty to forty people with lots of smaller boxes and desks that had the remains of computers on them. There were no office dividers, those long destroyed and used for kindling by the looks of the remainders of fires around the room. How they hadn't burnt themselves to the ground yet was an oddity that the three didn't stop to consider.

Lance peeked around the corner and paused before letting out a short, quiet. "Uh." His brows furrowing slightly in confusion before he heard Malcolm let out a snigger.

Lance watched as the bandit lifted up the edge of the lamp shade to peek out at him before quickly dropping it and attempting to stand up even straighter. Lance blinked before he looked back at his companions, Mordicai shrugging as Malcolm did his best no to laugh at the sheer stupidity of the bandits. Lance peeked back out to count how many bandits there were, about twenty five from what he could see from the parts of bandits sticking out from behind the makeshift cover.

Lance sighed as he pulled out a long Grenade and tossed it up into the air before catching it again and using his teeth to pull the pin. He quickly tossed it into the room before pulling back into cover and waiting. The grenade landed right in front of the Lamp shade Psycho, who pushed the lamp shade up to look at the device. It beeped twice before large screen emitted from the grenade that showed a heavily cartooned version of Malcolm's face with a cigar held in the pearly white teeth of his excessively large mouth and his voice came out in. "Get ready for an extra-large load ladies." The grenade busted out into nearly twenty different types of grenades that spread all over the room. Some sticking to whatever they touched, some homing in onto the nearest target, another releasing even more, smaller grenades as it flew through the air, others glowing green, red, blue, purple. "Don't get any in your eye now, it'll burn."

The explosions rocked the building to its core and drowned out the death cries of the room's inhabitants, a disembodied arm flying down the corridor they had just walked through. After the explosions died down; which took a bit, the trio walked into the room and Mordicai whistled.

"Dios Mio, looks like someone carpet bombed the place." He said and Lance looked at Malcolm.

"Nice grenade Malcolm, though a bit excessive don't you think?"

Malcolm Shrugged. "Got the job done didn't it?"

Lance couldn't argue as he looked at the craters made into the floor and walls and nodded before he walked over to the far wall, which was oddly untouched. "Yeah it did." Lance placed a hand on the wall and paused as his instincts warned him to back up. It was too late as a massive hand punched through the wall and grabbed Lance by the throat before a massive, shirtless psycho crashed through the wall, a tiny arm on his left side as he slammed Lance into the ceiling head first. The rifle dropped from Lance's hand before he was tossed behind the Super Psycho into the hole in the wall. From said wall flooded out a tide of Bandits as the super Psycho charged at Mordicai and Malcolm.

~Mordicai~

"Lance!" Malcolm called as he instantly set to firing upon the bandits, Mordicai ducked into the remnants of cover that remained in the room. He popped up to shoot at the charging bandits while Malcolm charged back, his smg forgotten and the massive claws already formed and tearing into the massive Psycho while he avoided the massive sweeps of said monster's massive arm.

Mordicai grimaced as he kept the bandits of the enraged brothers back as he fought the massive freak, seeing muzzle flashes from the hole in the wall and hearing the screams of death, seems Lance wasn't going down as easy as they had thought. Mordicai quickly fired of a series of three shots into a marauders face before giving another bullet a home in the knee cap of a advancing suicide psycho, who fell directly behind the super Psycho. His grenade exploded, killing him and knocking the super Psycho off balance. Malcolm took the opportunity to sweep his claws low and sheared of one of the freaks legs.

The freak fell to his side while Malcolm slammed forward with a knee, catching the monstrosity in the face, causing it to snap back with a sickening crunch. A Purple flash and a bestial scream came from the room Lance had been tossed into, causing Mordicai to pause for a quick second before he returned to shooting.

Malcolm fired his hand cannon into the face of a bandit while he impaled a charging Psycho on his fire claws which instantly set him on fire. Malcolm kicked the psycho into another one, which caused him to light up before receiving a bullet to the frontal lobe.

Mordicai snarled as he hopped over his cover, putting a round into a bandits groin before pulling out his knife and finishing off the poor bastard with a quick thrust. He popped out the bullet wheel, emptying the spent cases before pulling out a speed loader and quickly slamming the bullet wheel shut and cocking the hammer. "Come on!"

Mordicai rushed towards the hole in the wall, the sounds of fighting having died down a moment ago.

"Wait!" Malcolm called as Mordicai rushed into the room and came to a screeching halt. The smell of blood, shit and death meet him so fiercely that it was like a slap in the face and Mordicai began coughing as he covered his mouth and nose with a hand.

"What the…!?" Mordicai said as he looked about the room, Malcolm following close after him, his face set in a grimace.

"Well, you were gonna find out sometime." Malcolm said.

The room was covered in Blood and entrails, the sound of groaning, half dead bandits filling the air of the dimly light room. A Psycho was crawling towards him, his intestines and organs trailing behind him as he desperately screamed out. "The unicorn shits loot!" Before dying. Mordicai looked at the devastated bodies on the ground, most were torn asunder, limbs missing, guts strewn about, some twisted in horrible fashions that humans were never meant to be, and in the center of the room stood Lance, his back towards them.

Mordical was stunned; Lance's entire Right arm was encased by a transparent, purple energy that formed into a massive three pronged claw that reached down as far as his ankle, the fingers of said claw stabbed through a gurgling Goliath's chest, his funny little head flailing about as he gripped at the massive energy claw in vain. The tattoos on Lance's arm glowed a bright, pale blue through the haze of the energy.

"Mios Dio…" Mordicai said quietly to himself, and Lance looked back at him over his shoulder, his face being illuminated by the glow of his arm. Mordicai flinched as Lance's now deep purple, glowing eyes pierced him.

"Hello Mordicai." Lance said, his voice rough yet still polite.

End

So yeah. That happened.

Anyways, that was the big reveal of Lance's special ability, or his 'Action Skill' As it is called in Borderlands, and also for those of you who noticed what I did in the chapter good job, for those of who didn't go back and read it again until you get it.

Please.

I can be civil if I want to be.

If.

/../';,'.;,'/.,,":"?":';'/.'.'/';';'[]'];.';.'.

Cause I felt like it, that's why.

So I realize there wasn't any dick jokes in this chapter like I promised there would be and I apologize for those of you who were looking forward to it but hey. What can ya do? Oh yeah, I decided to chang this stories picture because I found a really good one that features my favorite female characters in Bikini's. Except for Tiny Tina because that is pedophilia and wrong.

Also, I thank you for reading this sincerely, I put these stories up for your entertainment and for you to be reading them is the biggest compliment I can receive.


	5. Echo log 04

Echo Log: 04

Octus frowned as he stared at the strange ship only about three hundred meters away from him, half of it sticking out of the sand, a massive hole giving easy access to the riches sure to be in its belly. He watched as another of his technicals, driven by a marauder with a midget psycho strapped to the front by ropes, rushed at the ship. The engine roared as the guns that peppered the ship's hull closest to the charging bandits reacted and opened up a volley of fire.

The rounds were practically mortar shells, tearing through the metal plates of the technical before detonating and killing the technical's inhabitants. Octus caught sight of something flying through the air towards him and raised a brow. He took a deliberate step to the left as the midget Psycho from the Technical landed hard right where he had been standing. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and flicked one out, bending down to light it off the fire that was on the barely alive Psycho's mask straps.

He stood back up and took a long draught of the cancer into his lungs before expelling it out his nose, looking right at the small camera that had appeared underneath one of the turrets on the ship. Octus made a mental note to have the patrol's tonight tripled at increased intervals. His prize was before him, and she wouldn't like another failure, not after what had happened at Sanctuary the week before.

Octus looked back at the horde behind him, hundreds of Bandits still left to use and he took another drag of the cigarette, his eyes narrowing just a tad bit. "Tch."

~Axton~

To be completely honest, he thought about offing himself at that point just so he didn't have to deal with his Hang over. After all, when being remade at the new U station, you came back without any kind of ailments. Unless it was a genetic disease of course, but the New-U stations had been shut down after Hyperion Left. With no one left to monitor and maintain them had meant that the massive influx of Bandit deaths had stopped them up and made them shut down.

Thus Axton had to deal with his hang over the old fashioned way. With more drink, luckily he had passed out at Mac's and Mac was too much of a push over to toss him and the slumbering Gunzerker onto the street. Axton missed Moxxi'S bar sure, who didn't miss the femme fatale? But Mac was just as interesting in his own right, a myriad of tails from his trips around the universe in search of treasure until- Not kidding here- He had taken a savages arrow to the knee and had to retire. Yeah, that's the truth.

Axton dragged himself from the floor with the most effort he had put out in his entire life. It seemed to take forever for him to get seated at the bar, half hanging out of the bar seat. Mac had been watching him all the while cleaning a glass in his hands, that same small smile on his face. Mac was an exceptionally attractive man, His features strong, with just a hint of softness at all the right places.

His hair was medium length and swept back with oils, {where the fuck he got them Axton didn't know.} pure white and had a soft gaze of red. Odd fact was he wasn't albino; he looked like this by choice. (The local quick-change station were maintained by their resident Anarchist) he wore a traditional bar tenders outfit and did so quite well.

Axton was resting his head on his crossed arms which were sprawled on the bar as he stared at Mac, who placed the cleaned glass on the bar before Axton. "Really, I am surprised you even woke up today." Mac said, reaching under the bar, his eyes closed mind you, to pull out the good stuff. Mac had come off world after apparently meeting with and becoming partners with Moxxi while she had been on vacation, but the point is he had brought with him many different types of alcohol, all way better than anything that had been made on Pandora.

"This is on the house, but don't expect any more till after you answer your echo." Mac said as he poured the drink. Axton blinked slowly as he final noticed the ring of his comm and groaned as he moved to take a drink of the sweet ambrosia. It tasted like strawberries, huh. "Comm, answer." His cracked voice came out after his throat began to rehydrate in response to the drink that went down smooth. Mac placed another glass, this with water next to the nectar of the gods.

A small screen opened to show Lilith's face. "About damn time you answered."

Axton took a drink of the water before letting his head fall back to the bar. "Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"We have a downed space craft in the dust." Lilith said.

Axton processed that for a quick moment before sighing and pushing himself up to rest on his elbows and looked at the small screen. Even Mac was paying attention, having stopped cleaning the bar top and leaning on it to try to look at the screen. "Sit Rep."

Lilith shifted her weight, giving a view of the mountain of explosives behind her that Maya and Gaige were messing with. "We managed to get in contact with the ships owners and are preparing to strike back against the bandits."

Axton frowned. "If it's the dust then the bandits will be numbering in the hundreds."

Lilith smiled. "Yep, and our two new 'friends' are more than eager to fight against them."

Axton shared a look with Mac before looking back at the screen. "Talk."

~Maya~

"So, you think we can do this?" Gaige asked her as she tinkered with a detonator.

Maya didn't pause in her work. "Nope."

Gaige stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"I like these two, they have a lot of guts and they are definitely skilled," Maya said as she rested her weight on the hand she planted on the work table, her body turned to look at Gaige. "But there are literally hundreds of the bandits out there and while we are bad asses…" Maya used her free hand to swat at the air.

"I see your point." Gaige said with a bit of a pout. "So, what do you think is gonna happen then?"

Maya frowned and thought for a moment. "I think we are going to carve out a good chunk of them, but will fail to drive them off in the three day time limit." She turned back to her work. "After all, we are all just human."

Lilith came walking over. "Got in contact with Axton, he said he will be here by nightfall with a somewhat sober Salvador and Ace."

Gaige frowned and looked at Lilith. "Ace?"

"Whether you like him or not," Maya piped in. "Ace is one hell of a gunman."

Lilith shrugged. "We are gonna need all the help we can get for this besides," Lilith said as she crossed her arms under her joy bringers. "He isn't that bad, sure he's a bit of a tight ass but hey, we all have issues."

Gaige made a gagging motion and looked away with annoyance. "Yeah, but that's because he never messes with you," Gaige frowned. ""He is always yelling at me."

"That's because he is sanctuary's law man and you constantly break the laws." Maya said.

"CRASH THE SYSTEM!" Gaige screamed out by instinct before pausing and coughing into her own hand and regaining her composure. "That's beside the point and I never do anything particularly bad."

"You reprogrammed Moxxi's Innuendo bot to follow him around and constantly make terrible sex puns, cop jokes and even connected it to the echo net so it could search the web for the latest in anti-establishment propaganda," Lilith said as she rested a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to her back leg.

Gaige frowned. "It was just a harmless joke."

Lilith raised a brow. "You made it follow him around for a month, and repaired it every time he destroyed it."

"In fact, you made it worse every time he destroyed it, having it use a microphone to scream it at him while he slept." Maya chipped in helpfully.

"THANK YOU," Gaige said as she sent the blue haired woman a hard look. "Very Much, Maya!"

Lilith sighed and fixed the mechanic with the 'I'm-the-boss-so-you-better-fucking-listen-to-me-or-I-will-melt-your-fucking-face-off-with-my-bitchen-ass-Siren-powers-'look and said. "Play nice."

Gaige hawked loudly then spit on the ground to the side. "Fine."

Maya looked up at the ceiling. "Wonder how the boys are doing."

"Oh I am sure they are fine." Lilith responded.

~Lance~

Honestly, had someone told him he was going to be grabbed by an extremely large man with one massive arm and one tiny arm who would then slam him into the ceiling before tossing him into another room filled with freaks and crazies, (One talking about how a horse he knew named Butt Stallion would shit guns when you fed it) Lance would have just stayed in bed that morning.

But someone hadn't told him that, and here he was, surrounded by the mistakes of Mother Nature and that fucker was screaming the name Butt Stallion at the top of his lungs. He had landed roughly, his back sliding across the ground before he tucked into a ball and rolled up to his feet. He looked up to see a mass of bandits getting between him and his companions. He felt one corner of his mouth tighten as his hand reached down to the magnum in its holster, taking stock of his surroundings quickly.

The room was dark, light pouring in from the hole he had been thrown through but that didn't help with the visibility much. No real cover he could use and the bandits were advancing quickly. What caught him off his guard was that none of them were shooting at him, even though this was a great opportunity to do s-.

Lance quickly dove into a forward roll that ended with his back to the floor and facing the opposite way, his gun pulled and the hammer cocked back as a massive buzz axe swept through the air his head had occupied a moment ago. He quickly sighted the gun and pulled the trigger, the gun jerking like a bull as the round smashed through the freaks mask, into the hollow of the eye socket and proceeded to bounce around inside the monster's head until it found a home in the freaks Abdulla oblongata.

He then quickly aimed up, his free hand fanning the hammer as he fired into the crowd of now upside down bandits, taking three for dead, one getting a chunk of his shoulder blown off and the final round ricocheting of the wall harmlessly. Lance snarled as he rolled over and over, bullets eating up the ground right behind him. He turned one roll into a spring that sent him into the darkest part of the room where he quickly reloaded the revolver and rushed back into the lighter part of the room.

He pistol whipped one of the psycho's in the face before getting him in a standing choke hold, using him as a meat shield as he fired off again. He didn't see the massive man to his right until a burst of rounds hit his shields. Lance quickly fired off a round at the man's head, hitting a large metal helm instead and knocking it off the mountain of flesh to reveal a tiny head on a tentacle like neck. Lance made a disgusted face as the voodoo headed man screamed in rage and through his guns down before charging Lance like a tank.

Lance attempted to fire another round into the chargers tiny head but was rebuffed with a massive back hand that not only shattered his shields but sent him flying into the wall. Before he had a chance to even land the giant rammed its shoulder into his gut which caused him to gag, and then vomit all over the man's tiny head. Oddly enough, that didn't seem to calm the raging giant's temper, in fact it seemed to make it worse. The giant backed off, giving Lance a quick second to regain composer before the giant let out a salvo of powerful punches and flying spittle.

Lance was no stranger to cqc and was dancing around the hits, letting them slip over his shoulder or to the side before punishing the giant with rapid blows to the tiny skull. That only made the bastard angrier though and it struck out faster than before, blows now landing in Lance's side and gut. Lance felt his stomach try to revolt but he quickly tightened all the muscles in his body, taking a purely defensive stance as the giant quickly began to pummel him into the wall.

~The Goliath~

The cheers of his fellow bandits made the Goliath even angrier, his fists hitting harder and faster as he roared and grew larger, the eridium in his veins fueling the transformation. He was so far gone that he didn't even feel it as his victims fist slammed into his gut, lifting him off the ground for a quick moment of air time before another fist slammed into his tiny head, smashing it into his massive body before it sent him flying into the crowd of cheering Bandits.

His head snaked up to look back at the meat bag he had been pummeling, just noticing the deep purple glow that surrounded the flesh stick that stepped out from the small crater on the wall. Its eyes were a deep purple as it wiped blood from its word hole and spewed out sound that it couldn't quite understand.

"I'll admit, you caught me off guard." It said as it held up its right fist, the tattoo's glowing blue as purple energy began to form around its arm, shifting and growing till it was a massive, three clawed arm that could easily reach the group of bandits that were awestruck at the sight. "Allow me to express my gratitude."

The creature, that was the only thing the goliath's mind could process it as, charged forward, sweeping out with the massive arm and eviscerating three bandits in a row. Blood splattered as the bandits died and panicked. Bullets ricocheted everywhere as the creature tore through more of the bandits, back handing a few with a sickening crunch in response as their bodies twisted into unnatural shapes from the blows.

The creature grabbed a psycho and flung it into another one, bones crunching and snapping as they screamed in pain and fear. The room became a sea of viscera, shit and blood as the creature savaged them till finally, he was all that was left. The creature tore the bandit it was holding in twine, dropping both halves as it walked over to him, still cowering in fear, his rage all but forgotten.

"Well," the creature said as it loomed over the quivering goliath. "Just you and me now friend."

It reared back its massive claw before stabbing its two more prominent claws into his chest, wrapping the third one around his frame and lifting him up into the air. The creature simply looked into his eyes before slamming the goliath back into the ground. He struggled against the claws weakly, his life leaking into the ground, forming a massive puddle as he grunted and fought. And finally, he felt peace, for the first time in his life he felt calm. Funny, he had never believed that death was true peace.

Then the goliath went to hell because he had done many terrible things in his life, for which he was punished by a midget devil wearing a string bikini made of human flesh and was riding on a red, horned bully mong named Carl.

~Malcolm~

Malcolm looked at the blood covered room and shook his head with a quick whistle. "Damn Lance, couldn't you have kept the place cleaner?" Malcolm walked over to his brother who had turned to face him and Mordicai, patting his brother on the shoulder. "Or at least invited me to the party?"

Lance gave him a grim smile. "What can I say," Lance shrugged as the large purple arm of energy disintegrated. "I know how to throw one hell of a bash."

"What the hell was that!?" Mordicai said as he holstered his weapon, his arms crossing as he rested his weight on his back leg.

Lance looked at the hunter and scratched the back of his head as he thought, his jaw slowly shifting side to side. "Well…" Lance rested his hands on his hips. "It's the key."

Mordicai blinked then slowly nodded his head. "There is a story to this, more then you have told me." Mordicai cracked his neck. "But you can tell it to us later, and I mean all of us."

Lance inclined his head towards Mordicai and Malcolm raised a brow. "You accepted this pretty quickly."

Mordicai looked at Malcolm and said. "I have fought giant alien creatures, I am friends with two of the six legendary Sirens, I know a girl who cut off her arm to replace it with a device to summon a giant robot, A native whose steroid abuse turned him into a midget with serious anger management problems and a possible robot that speaks in haiku's."

Malcolm's brows shot up. "Point, Taken."

Lance walked back out to the main room, picking up his gun and quickly checking it. "Come on, we came here for a reason right?" His gun was fine and he quickly went about reloading both the rifle and his magnum as Malcolm and Mordicai did the same.

"This way." Malcolm said as he walked briskly towards a door, his Hacky Jack program already active and the massive spike formed. He didn't bother waiting for the door to open; he simply slammed the spike into it and watched as electricity danced around the frame and into the doors automated connection. His code infected the facilities personal network, unlocking everything until it hit a high security matrix.

"Ah hah!" Malcolm said as he read the data on his digiscreen, letting it close back into his gauntlet. He looked back at his companions. "There is a high security access room that hasn't been breached yet, so whatever is inside it will be untouched."

Lance shared a look with Mordicai. "Any idea?"

Mordicai shrugged. "Fuck if I know."

"Then let's get moving." Malcolm said as he took off down the now open corridor.

Lance shook his head as he started walking, holding his rifle at ease as Mordicai took the rear, his revolver held up next to his head, the barrel pointing at the ceiling.

They passed through a few rooms that the bandits had obviously been living in, judging by the state and smell of each room. One room they walked through had a sign in the front that read. "On at a tiem." Inside of the room had been large pictures of Moxxi, tons of porno mags strewn all over the floor and a shit ton of balled up tissues on the floor. Malcolm did his best not to stare at the stains on the walls under the pictures of Moxxi. Instead he stared at a Magazine called Heavy Metal and started laughing.

"What is it Malcolm?" Lance asked.

"I think I found Ellie." Malcolm said as he used his gun to point at the massive woman on the front of the magazine.

Lance frowned and Mordicai smiled. "Not too far off actually." He said, which caused Malcolm to laugh even harder.

They came up to a pair of massive doors that were under heavy bars and had 'Authorized personel only' written on it. "Here we are." Malcolm said with a half-smile on his face.

"Yeah, So how do we open it then?" Mordicai asked.

Malcolm opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an alarm sounding.

"High security breach, Prisoner 007 is escaping, activating primary Defenses." A female voice said over the speakers as a set of massive digi turrets constructed, aiming at the trio.

"Shit." Lance said as he readied his weapon.

End

So yeah, it's a shortier chapter this time, but really blame Starcraft 2. Just got it and its eating my life away.

Quickly.

Also I thank the two who took the time from their busy lives to review my work and comment on it. I appreciate it whole heartily.

Also, next chapter there is gonna be some shit going down as I introduce another vault hunter. One Jack didn't even try to kill, just subdue. Now be warned, this character is gonna be a little over powered, for a reason. But I think ya'll are gonna love our Dear Robert.

After all, who doesn't love a sociopath?

~TheXWheel.


End file.
